To The Ladies Of Guidance
by Ingenious Jenius
Summary: ."Dear Ladies of Guidance, Axel Luck and Roxas Aoi would like to thank you for keeping us away from each other. Due to your drastic measures, we were able to engage in wild hot sex on the floor of Axel’s college apartment."


**Warning:** Boys loving Boys _hard. Very hard. _Making fun of Old Ladies, Crude Letters, Crude Noises, Overall Crudeness. _Ahuuun~_

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me if it did I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I ?

**Sin would like you to know: ** I originally started this for AkuRoku Day 09. I know_ ahahaha _long time. This can get a little confusing at some parts but bear with me, it's my first lemon.

* * *

**To the Ladies of Guidance**

Roxas believed that if the day drew on any longer, he would have to commit suicide. Death by pencil seemed very appealing at that very moment. His fingers even twitched over the Number 2 pencil and the only question he could ask himself was "_In the head…or in the eye?"_

It was only second period, yet Roxas felt like it had already been the whole day twice over. This semester was horrible. Without his redheaded companion, his classes went by so much slower. Why were they in no classes together, you may be wondering? You may even be thinking 'it's impossible to not cross at some point in the day'.

Well, in Roxas and Axel's case, it was. They felt that the Ladies in the Guidance Office did it on purpose. He could hear the gossip in the staff room clear in his mind.

"_That Roxas and Axel were going at it again in their English class. That'__s the fifth teacher to die of blood loss."_

"_Well, they __**are **__teenagers. They are just being healthy, and their hormones are everywhere."_

"_AND THEIR HANDS WANDER EVERYWHERE! The amount of ass-groping that kid gets is more than my husband has given me in the past ten years!"_

"It's not my fault you need to get laid…" Roxas began to snicker to himself in his seat at the back of the class. When he raised his head, he saw that all eyes were on him. Some amused, some slightly disgusted, and more shocked. He gasped, not aware of what he just did, "Did I just…?"

"Say that out loud, yes, Mr. Aoi, you did. Have anything else to add to that? If not, I'll trust you to head to the principal's office, give him this slip, and tell him of what you've done."

Roxas's eyes widened, horrified. He shook his head frantically, "Mansex will rape me into next week! Please don't send me there!"

The teacher rolled her eyes and motioned him to come up and pick up his slip. He sighed, defeated, picking up his bag and taking the slip on his way out.

"There's no way I'm going to see Manwhore. No way in hell," he dragged himself across the school before stopping at the senior washroom. It would be empty since all seniors had class second period. He'll just sit there for the next forty-five minutes and maybe, listen to music. He pushed the door open with his free hand, made a small turn, and threw his bag into the corner of the clean washroom.

Roxas couldn't help but stop and look at himself in the mirror, and not because he knew that he was beautiful. Nope, that wasn't it. It was just one of those automatic things that he did. When he was near a mirror, he looked into it. He studied his little body, the little curves and the faint muscles. The skin that could be seen was blemish free and a smooth, pale, creamy colour.

Roxas could see a bit of abused skin that peeked from his collar. He remembered the way he got it and started to blush madly. Remembering the way Axel's mouth moved against his, the heat of Axel's body against his, the raw noises of passion – he definitely needed to get out of his head or he would end up jerking off in school…_again._ Roxas sighed, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes, going for a big stretch. He reached his hands to his feet, stretching out his back and welcoming the quiet cracks it made. Just as he was about to let the stretch go, he felt warm fingers wrap around his exposed skin. As sudden as the fingers had wrapped around him, Roxas reached up and grabbed a handful of hair and pushed his elbow back into what should be the stomach of the other person.

When he opened his eyes and turned around, he was shocked to see Axel on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"AH, Axel! I'm _so _sorry!" He reached down to help the redhead up, who was making a noise that was somewhere between laughter and groaning.

"Geez, Roxas, now you know why I never 'surprise' you with acts of affection." Axel joked before getting up fully and doing a stretch of his own.

"So why are you in here? Cutting class, my little badass?"

Roxas laughed at the nickname. "No, I got sent to The Office That Never Should Have Been to see The Principal Who Really Shouldn't Be."

"Ah, condemned to rape?"

"Yes. It's creepy how the teachers see the fear in our eyes when they send us down there. They know our innocence will be taken away by that sex addict, the only person in history to enjoy that treatment was Saix and now he's like his fucking lap dog," Roxas paused, "Literally," he moved from the front of the mirror and went to sit down by the wall. "So what brought you here, Axel, cutting class?" he asked in a coy tone, mimicking the redhead.

"Actually, yes. I saw your sexy ass frolicking around and I decided to come here and see if I could get a piece of it," the redhead smiled. Roxas wasn't sure if it was supposed to be an innocent or sexy smile, but either way, it worked. He reached his hand up, grabbing Axel by the collar of his shirt before pulling him down with him. He immediately pushed him to the wall and straddled the redhead.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes," he smirked, grabbing the back of Roxas's head and pulling him into a soft kiss. That was the way Roxas liked it. Soft kisses in the beginning; there was time for sloppy hard ones later. Axel could feel Roxas's body practically melting into his; everywhere just fit so snug against Axel, and it made everything feel much more natural.

They broke away from each other for a moment, taking in some air before closing the gap again. This time, Axel used his tongue, brushing it against the bottom lip of his blond before trapping it between his teeth and gently tugging, playing with the lip. Roxas sighed happily.

"God, I love it when you do that."

"I love it when you refer to me as god," the redhead grinned before continuing his ministrations, tugging and licking before letting his tongue roam the mouth of Roxas, who was eager to accept the tongue, letting his own wet muscle graze against Axel's timidly. The redhead, who was ready to take things a bit higher, freed his hand from Roxas's hair to work the buttons on his boyfriend's shirt. He enjoyed the _click _each one made as they unbuttoned. Once the shirt was fully opened, Axel took the opportunity to run his hands on Roxas's bare back, feeling each muscle before bringing his hands upfront to tease the nipples of the blond. Roxas gasped, arching his neck back. Axel smirked, kissing down Roxas's jaw and neck, making a satisfying stop at the juncture between the blond's shoulder and neck, and licking.

"Ah…mm…Axel," Roxas shuddered in pleasure, letting his head fall forward onto Axel's shoulder. The redhead knew exactly what he wanted from Roxas at that exact moment, and he was going straight for it –

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

The two pulled apart dramatically. Roxas immediately buttoned up his shirt and Axel _just _unwrinkled himself in time for the first person to walk in to use the washroom during the ten-minute break between classes. Roxas bit his lip, a bit frustrated. _Finally, _when he had gotten his hands on some Axel, the bell just had to, _had to _ring. He was not very happy about the bell and the semi-erect penis he had in his pants. He sighed and looked at Axel, who seemed to be pretty calm about the whole situation. Grinning grandly, Axel got up from the corner of the washroom, walked over to Roxas and offered his hand to the boy. Roxas took the hand willingly and got pulled up into a hug.

"We'll finish where we left off later at my place," the redhead whispered in a husky undertone to Roxas before licking the shell of the latter's ear. The blond shuddered, and he didn't dare to even look at the redhead while he exited, oh no, that would be falling into a trap and that would cause complications. For example, how would one explain why the washroom door was locked and why it smelled like sex afterwards? The admins would have a field day on _that _one. Roxas just took a deep breath and tried his best to think of…not so appealing things which consisted of Luxord in Speedos…a naked Larxene… A Luxord in Speedos making out with a naked Larxene –

Ew. That did it.

* * *

Roxas really had to ninja for the rest of the school day.

Currently, Xemnas/Man Sex/ The One Who Will Rape, was on a hunt for him because his second period teacher actually _called _the man, So now he was actually _expecting _Roxas; most likely with a gag and rope, but we'll ignore that.

Some of his teachers showed pity and didn't bother sending him anywhere, and other teachers insisted on calling the principal to come pick him up personally about 60 minutes into class, That was where Roxas would shuffle out of class through a back door or window, depending, and run, all with his mind on Axel, unfortunately.

Finally the day was ending, just a small four minutes to the bell and he would be free for the long weekend, oh joy! Roxas didn't even bother going anywhere near his locker; he knew it would be staked out, Knowing the redhead would be in the parking lot, car ready to go, Roxas made a clear sprint toward the green Jeep, hopping into the passengers seat.

"I thought I was going to die," Roxas breathed heavily.

"That wouldn't do any good, seeing as you are, in fact, my one way ticket to a night of complete bliss," Axel said whilst driving out of the school parking lot.

"That I am," Roxas leaned back into his seat. "So we are you going to your apartment, not your family's house, eh?"

Axel nodded, "I have a few things to pick up from over there anyway, so why not do what we can do while there?" It made sense, neither senior too keen on having Axel's parents, or brother, walk in, which they have a numerous amount of times. As Axel advanced onto the freeway, he began to speak.

"I've been thinking about you the whole day, you know, after the washroom incident…"

Roxas smirked, "Really now?"

"Mhm. Mostly on how you would look on your back, with me inside of you," Axel continued, "The noises you would make out of utter lust and desperation," Axel looked over to Roxas for a few seconds, his eyes reflecting all the passion in his voice.

"Can't say I wasn't doing the same thing about you, Ax."

"Oh?"

Roxas smiled, "But I won't tell you exactly what I was thinking…only that it _really got me hot_," Axel's breath hitched at the change of Roxas's tone. At that moment, one thing went through Axel's mind. _Pull over_. But he wouldn't do that. Oh no, not today. He would wait it out and suppress his animalistic instincts. He sighed, rolling down his windows.

"Roxas, you will seriously be the death of me."

Roxas laughed, "Don't say that. It sounds like a Twilight reference."

* * *

The two, finally, after a good hour in traffic, pulled up to Axel's apartment. Roxas hopped out of the car first, absolutely chipper, and Axel was pretty chill, with a cigarette hanging from his lips. He took Roxas's hand while flicking the said cigarette away.

Axel looked down at Roxas who was smiling his oh-so-sexy smile at full force at the taller.

The redhead only chuckled.

On their way into the apartment, they were almost stopped by the landlord, Marluxia, but that man could smell sexual tension from a mile away. He decided to bother Axel and his magical Blond Boyfriend another time. The whole way to Axel's apartment room, the two were silent, maybe waving to a few old ladies in the hallways that recognized them, or a fist bump with Axel's ever-so loud next-door neighbours who went to college in the area.

Roxas took the liberty of opening Axel's apartment door entering calmly, Axel right behind him. He closed the door softly then pushed Roxas against the wall immediately attacking the blond's neck.

"Oh…mm…_Ahhhx_," Roxas moaned, his eyes closing at the sudden pleasure.

"You know, Rox, you are _such _a big tease. You just know how to get me, don't you?" he bit down on the smaller boy's flesh, softly sucking then laving his tongue over the abused skin. Roxas bit his lips, bringing his legs up to wrap around Axel's waist. The redhead rocked his hips into Roxas once for good measure and watched the boy turn into a puddle of lust, "Fuck, Rox…" he reached for Roxas's shirt for the second time that day, unbuttoning his shirt again, not even thinking about the sound the buttons made, just how many seconds it would take to get the garment off.

"Axel do-don't, do your own shirt, I don't want you to rip mine…again." Roxas huffed when he realized that Axel got stuck on one of the buttons. The redhead complied, taking off his own shirt as Roxas slid out of his shirt without harming the garment. Not wanting to be on the receiving end for much longer , Roxas unwrapped his legs from Axel's waist, earning a low groan of protest from the redhead. Roxas only smiled before he latched his lips onto his lovers.

Axel tasted like cigarettes and cinnamon, Roxas thought. The usual taste. The one taste Roxas will never get tired of. The one taste that could penetrate his mind when in one of its most useless states and Roxas craved more of that taste; he needed more so he tried for more, curling his little fingers in Axel's hair, yanking the redhead closer, dipping his tongue into Axel's mouth all the while trying to get as much of the taste as he could get, making himself drunk with it.

Axel almost smirked as Roxas's tongue played the dominance game against his own. Axel slid his large hands down the back of the blond, into his pants, getting himself a handful of ass before pushing the offending garment down the blond's legs as far as he could. Roxas, doing the rest of the job, kicked them off into the darkness of Axel's apartment.

"_Ax_el…" Roxas gave the redhead a warning smirk meaning he was clearly up to no good after that little squeeze. He trailed butterfly kisses along the jaw of Axel, up to his ear.

"So you wanna play that game?" Roxas whispered hotly in Axel's ear, making him groan. Roxas chuckled, running his clever little tongue on the outside of Axel's ear, nibbling on the lobe and working his way down. He left a trail of saliva down the redhead's body, stopping right over the waistband of his jeans.

"I suggest you brace yourself _Axel"_ Roxas, muttered while unzipping the taller boy's jeans pulling them down along with his boxers till they were pooled around his ankles. At that moment, Axel looked down at Roxas, who was staring right back up at him, fire in his eyes as he took the tip of the redhead's member into his mouth. Axel swore he blacked out for a second when he felt his entire erection surrounded by heat and the look in the blond's eyes were doing nothing for his current state; blue eyes _teasing him _with every little bob, and flick of tongue.

Axel felt an orgasm slowly approaching, and when his head lulled back against the wall, Roxas took the opportunity to speed up, sucking harder and faster, taking pleasure in the choked moans the redhead was emitting. Roxas used his hands to entice the redhead into cumming. He stroked the insides of his thighs, then grabbed Axel's skinny hips tightly, making him whimper in pain and pleasure. Roxas smirked around Axel's cock before pulling the hips forward to meet his mouth.

_OhJesusChrist. _That was the last coherent thought Axel had before putting his hand on Roxas head, thrusting into the blond's mouth manically, emptying his seed in the expecting mouth of his blond.

Axel sighed in relief, sliding down the wall in front of Roxas, who had just a little cum dripping from the corner of his mouth. Axel chucked under his breath before bringing the naked blond into his lap and licking the corner of Roxas's mouth, pushing their lips together greedily.

Roxas pulled away from Axel, grin on his face.

"So you liked that did you?" Axel rolled his eyes, hoping that was a rhetorical question.

"Cause you know there's a lot more where that came from , but this one ensures getting me off too," Roxas changed his position slightly so he that he was now straddling the redhead. "Would you like to start phase two?" Roxas asked, brushing himself purposely right above Axel's cock, making the redhead involuntarily jerk. Roxas smirked at Axel's response, taking his teasing further as he grinded his hips in the same spot receptively, persuading Axel back into full arousal.

"_Fuck,_ Roxas, I swear if you continue this teasing game, I will leave you hard and go jerk off in the washroom, with the same jerk off material _you_ provided when you went off on vacation, and believe me when I say there's still some photos I still haven't looked at," Roxas rolled his eyes, not even feeling slightly threatened as he lined Axel's erect member with his entrance.

"Whatever fire crotch, just do me a favour?"

"What ever would you like, my little jailbait ?"

"Fuck me _hard,_" the blond whispered seductively, impaling himself onto Axel. The latter groaned at the tightness of his blond, biting his lip with his eyes squeezed shut as Roxas trembled in pain, attempting to rock the pain away. Axel sat up a bit, concerned, yet turned on completely once he pulled his eyes open to a half-lidded state. He watched as Roxas's face morphed from pain to pleasure in a few short seconds.

"_Ah-Axel,_ don't just stare, I asked you to fuck me," Axel snickered at Roxas's impatience, placing his hand on the shorter boy's back and lifting him slightly so he could pull his legs out to settle on his knees. He laid Roxas on his back before giving the blond a quick smack on his leg.

"Put these wherever you want except in my mouth, since you seem to think you can really put them _exactly _where you want." Roxas let out a breathy chuckle, hooking his legs over Axel's shoulder.

"_Can you please fuck me, Axxeeeel_!" the blond whined, getting irritated by the lack of movement. Axel smirked, pulling himself out to the tip.

"What would you do if I said no right at this moment and pulled out?"

"You don't want to kn-," Axel plunged back into the tight heat harshly, earning him a low drawn-out moan from the blond underneath him. Axel could only chuckle darkly again, repeating his previous action and picking up in speed.

"_Ahhhnnnggg, _ Ahhxel!" Roxas moaned gutturally arching his hips as Axel thrust into him mercilessly.

Axel loved Roxas more then ever like this, when he couldn't construct sentences, only few words and touches, those few words and touches - mostly moans Axel couldn't live without these moments. He watched Roxas withering in pleasure underneath him each time he thrust into the blond, his face would contort to something slightly different… more intense each time, making Axel want to go faster, plunge harder into Roxas, to cum inside of him and claim complete ownership of this blond, his blond. _His blond. _

Roxas was coming close, he could feel it; he was going to cum soon. He clamped his eyes shut, trying to get the words out as his breath hitched.

"Ah- Axel I need, to _auhn_n, c-,"

"I know… me too" the redhead muttered.

"Hold on tight ," he struggled out as he began pounding into the blond at great speed, the floor creaking and Roxas moaning with every harsh thrust, throwing his head back and forth and letting his hips arch each time the redhead hit his prostate.

"Ah-_ah_- oh _fucking hell YES! Ahhhnnn, Axeeel!!" _Roxas moaned loudly as he came onto the redhead's chest. Just the noises that the blond made alone was enough to make Axel climax. Groaning Roxas's name, he came deep within him. Axel pulled out not too soon later and collapsed against the wall, Roxas still on his lap.

The two sat in a crumpled pile of limbs, sweat, and cum on the floor of Axel's apartment, both still trying to catch their breath.

"That… was…amazing" Roxas struggled to get out in-between pants as he snuggled closer to Axel.

"Hold on Rox. I'm still messy," Roxas shook his head indifferently.

"We'll take a shower together later. I just want to relax, relish in the feeling of your afterglow, Ax," Axel chuckled, bringing the naked blond closer to him, both of them completely satisfied.

"I think this having no classes together thing worked to our advantage," Axel mused, running his fingers through Roxas's damp spikes,

"How so?"

"It's like, if we saw each other all the time, we wouldn't be able to come back here and have mind blowing sex now, would we?" Roxas actually thought about it before answering.

"You're right," Roxas pushed away from Axel, and stood up, still a bit wobbly on his legs. He made his way to their backpacks and pulled out a notepad.

"What are you _doing, _Rox?" Axel really had to ask seeing as the blond was the one who just told him to '_relish in the feeling' _of his afterglow.

"Writing a very detailed thank you letter."

* * *

The gossip in the staff room was at its peak on that Monday morning due to a lovely note from the Ladies in Guidance's favourite two students:

_Dear Ladies of Guidance,_

_Axel Luck and Roxas Aoi would like to thank you for keeping us away from each other. _

_Due to your drastic measures, we were able to engage in wild hot sex on the floor of Axel__'__s college apartment. Axel enjoyed it the most when I was able to suck him off for the second time that week, and I enjoyed it most when Axel was able to pound into me for the third time that week._

_We have cut back a very large amount and we just wanted to show our gratitude because we have figured out that the less sex we have in a week, when the time actually _does _come, it is completely and utterly satisfying._

_Hope you are well and that blood isn__'__t spewing out of your noses._

_Roxas Aoi and Axel Luck, grade 12 students._

_P.S. Hope you__'__re not too jealous._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: **_

**Thank you readers for reading to the end, I hope you enjoyed this wonderfully awkward **** ride of ****sexual tension and eroticism.**

Never Have I ever written a lemon and posted it. Ahhh, it's a bit embarrassing, but I wouldn't write it and _not _post it, that would make no sense. Aha There's still time for practice. OH OH OH OH I almost forgot. THANK YOU HIS LAST WALK FOR BEING AWESOME AND EDITING THIS! Lifesaver.

Review please ?


End file.
